dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Animal (music video)
"Little Animal" is a song performed by the band, Kinkobra. While the adult portrayal of Mind and Dennim were used for the music video, the story in the video is not part of the original series in any way. The project met with some hardships because of the little time given and the lack of response from the customer(s) during the early stages of development. Software issues caused a sloppy finish, and in many ways the animation is not complete, despite it being accepted and uploaded on the internet. The video was uploaded at the official Kinkobra Youtube channel on December 6th, 2012. Story The video is a reference to "Beauty and the Beast" and artistically portrays an abusive relationship. Mind is shown as the abuser, while the demonic-looking Dennim is the victim. The video starts off with Dennim in a dungeon, tied up with roses. After luring Mind closer with a fake smile and biting her caressing hands, Mind becomes angry and quickly turns into a beast, whereafter she takes him out of the dungeon and forces him to move. When she has calmed down a bit, she again tries to flirt with him, but he hits her in the face with one of the candelabra. He runs off and the beast starts chasing him around the castle. Eventually Dennim arrives inside of a maze, with a large amount of roses lying on the ground. He knows that one of them symbolizes Mind's life, and he starts removing the pedals of the roses. Before Mind can catch him, he manages to find the right rose and finds her gone after removing the pedals. At the end of the video it shows Dennim sitting in custody, accused of killing his girlfriend. Lyrics Little animal, you made the stars quake.. Little animal, you wiped my trust away.. Little animal, without your tears you're vicious.. Little animal, all is just a while. I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! You're the one that makes me weep! (Weep!) I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! ..still the one that makes me weep. Little animal, it's an instinct matter.. Little animal, think I never will recover.. Little animal, you're not so cute now! Little animal, ready for denial. I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! You're the one that makes me weep! (Weep!) I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! ..still the one that makes me weep. All fear is gone! All fear is gone! I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! You're the one that makes me weep! (Weep!) I hate when things are over! I hate it when they're gone! ..still the one that makes me weep. Screenshots little animal KLEINEPIXELS5.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS6.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS4.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS7.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS8.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS9.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS10.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS11.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS12.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS13.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS14.jpg little animal KLEINEPIXELS15.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS16.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS17.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS18.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS19.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS3.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS2.jpg Little_animal_KLEINEPIXELS1.jpg See Also * "Little Animal" at Youtube Category:Music